Dramatist's Mask
| attack = +1 | health = +1 | artist = | rarity = Legendary | text = Charge At the start of your turn, sacrifice the wielder to play a random unit from your deck, then play a copy of on it. | keywords = Charge | glossary = | flavor = | other = }} is a Weapon. How to Get Strategy Dramatist's Mask is a rather peculiar in the sense that it needs a deck built around it. Neverthless, the card works mainly as a combo enabler that can easily end the match if its requirements are met. By itself, a 4 power 1/1 with is not efficient. Dramatist's Mask power resides instead in its effect: at the start of each of your turns, it will sacrifice the equipped unit, to then directly play the top unit of your deck and equip itself on it. Because of this, the card synergizes with 3 main themes: * The first one is : by sacrificing a unit on each of your turns while still providing new units, you can activate such effect repeatedly without needing other cards. * The second one is big units: since it plays the top unit of your deck, you can use this to cheat out high-cost, high-stats unit as early as turn 5 and have them ready to attack the very same turn they're summoned. This will go on until you either run out of units, the equipped unit is killed or the attachment gets destroyed/silenced. * The third one is : since every unit with Dramatist's Mask will die at the start of the turn, it becomes an easy way to flood the board with powerful units that will still be useful after death (if not more) Regarding the first theme, good cards it synergizes with are , , , , , , . For how much it regards the second, , , , , , can work. For the third, there are instead cards like , , , and . To get the most out of the card it is recommended to use it with units like , and , so that it gets more difficult for the opponent to waste their attacks through blocking with units. One peculiar choice is : since his never ends, it makes it more difficult to actually run out of units as you end up always drawing other Maktos. Remember though that the card does not synergizes with (since the moment it is played it will destroy your Dramatist's Mask). There is one card, however, with which Dramatist's Mask synergizes tremendously well: . Once the tribute is fulfilled, 3 will be summoned and for each unit hitting the player's face, a 3/1 with is spawned. Because of the cost of Dramatist's Mask and First Flame's snowball potential, the match can end on turn 5/6 if the First Flames aren't asnwered. For how much it regards its downsides, Dramatist's Mask has 2 flaws that bring it down: the deck cannot have other units outside of those you want to cheat out, which means that it is necessary to rely on spells that spawn units like or to start the whole combo; most importantly, the unit with Dramatist's Mask cannot die as otherwise the whole summon chain stops. Considering how the start of the whole play is left in the hands of a 2 health unit that needs to survive 'till the next turn, it becomes clear that without any protection it can be very difficult to put the game plan in motion, especially when it is necessary to have all the right cards both in hands and in the deck (ex. drawing a First Flame outside of Dramatist's Maks can be detrimental to the game plan). Overall, the card works in Control Combo decks that use it as the main combo enabler, although it still needs the other cards that actually characterize the whole combo. Notes This card was revealed as a The Fall of Argenport spoiler. Card reveal from the [https://unexpectedresults.simplecast.fm/ Unexpected Results Podcast], and its Eternal Card Game Subreddit discussion Category:Sacrifice